


Umino Gear

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Personal Favorite, Sex Positive, Sex Shop, Trans Male Character, Virgin Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: In which trans Iruka owns 'Umino Gear' where he makes his own toys and virgin Kakashi makes a visit.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Umino Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

Umino Gear: an innocuous business practically hiding among its companions in Konoha’s shopping district. Its sign is deep purple with a much gentler gray inviting customers in for harnesses, straps, pleasure for anyone eighteen and over. 

Kakashi wouldn’t be here were it not for Genma's insistence. Genma never knew when to hush on sensitive subjects, sex in particular. A casual drink somehow turns into them waxing poetic on gloriously colored toys and the ability to peg a partner who weeks ago had been a mystery. 

  
For every single color description, Nara had threatened to cram table gum and napkins up Genma's ass, face turning a brilliant shade of red by the night’s end. 

Getting them off the color conversation hadn’t been much better as they jumped into Umino and his team making everything themselves, and the beauty of the store. Even grandma would beg to have her funeral in the store. 

  
Yeah, Genma’s drunken word has some truth.   
Deep purples have been abandoned for warmer springtime green, highlighted by the rich hardwood floor. 

Every wall has some professionally done photograph with a model in various poses and situations: anal hooks, bondage with hair and rope, and faces twisting in pleasure. 

_Our team reserves the right to anonymity. A person found to be harassing any model will receive a ban from our store. A person wishing to be featured on the Umino Gears wall should contact our photographer, Nara…_

Kakashi wheezes and turns for the door, too late apparently. 

“I am so sorry! I was in the back room as our photographer is usually my only customer around this time, and his partner just comes in to show off the work. I should have known when our bell chimed and no one came back. Anyway, welcome to Union Gear! I'm Iruka, the owner.” 

  
Umino Iruka: owner and artisan isn't someone he can imagine working in a sex shop. Long honeyed brown hair coming loose from a fishtail braid, oversized fuzzy sweater falling off his shoulder, profane coffee mug, and scar over his nose. 

Words aren't a thing anymore. Kakashi glances toward Nara's contributions, stammering as he recognizes the purple hair protectively curtailing the one-armed body from any outside viewers. 

  
“I've never done this,” he says. “A friend recommended Umino Gear for the first time or my first time…”  
Gemma had given far, far more information than necessary, and he's learning more and more about acquaintances. 

Iruka nods, patient as Kakashi fumbles for better phrasing. “I can give a tour. Our rush usually arrives around lunch and I have my help by then. I don’t usually share this with anyone because no one understands but on the slow days? We take our ‘I Rub My Duckie’ stock and race them across the table.” 

“Ducks? Ducks aren’t sacred anymore?” 

Iruka’s laugh warms him right down to his toes. 

-

Umino Gear has everything -- or everything he knows can exist for sex: butt plugs, beads, strapons, harnesses, ropes, corsets, cock rings, crops, paddles, floggers, fleshlights, massage oils, ‘sexy’ dice, latex, leather, hooks, books, movies, vibrators, condoms, and lubricant.

Iruka pulls a ‘small’ crimson and cream plug from its display. 

“Our anal collection involves beads and plugs.” Iruka gestures toward the shelves. “You can order a specific color or pick from our released collection which is also popular. We have a special base to prevent them from becoming lost in the body.” 

Kakashi winces. “A friend’s partner has shared some horror stories. I understand people are usually unwilling to share and wind up taking the nurse through circles…” 

“I opened Umino Gear for a reason. People were never carrying something I wanted for one, or the environment lacked positivity.” A shadow passes over his face but passes as quickly as it comes. “I want people to enjoy themselves but use things which are going to be kind to them. People come in searching for themselves or together and I enjoy seeing them leave happy.” 

  
“I’m here alone. I mean, I lack a partner. I’ve never had one nor have I purchased something…I would enjoy seeing more?”

“I’d love to show you more.”

-

Iruka offers up a chair when showing the remote-controlled toys. Kakashi makes an ‘eh’ noise as he scans, trying and failing to ignore the suggestions Iruka gave. You could activate them from a room away with no one else knowing save for the partner. Kaashi couldn’t even manage to rut against his pillow without fearing his neighbor might hear. A remote-controlled toy during work? He's nearly collapsing when Iruka helps him into the chair, expression more concern than teasing. 

  
“I hope someone else has had this reaction,” he manages. “I’m already embarrassed by knowing you have the knowledge.” 

  
“You aren’t alone.” Iruka’s braid brushes his shoulder as he leans down to offer him some water. “You will be the first one I have offered my number for a follow-up…” 

  
“I just want to know whether the duck thing is real.” 

“Finish your water first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
